


Kraft Dinner

by orphan_account



Series: Reader Inserts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Request Fill, from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from tumblr anon:  Loki/Reader, involving food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kraft Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> ahahh it’s so short and also ooc and where the fuck is it on the timeline nO ONE KNOWS but here u go anon, a loki/reader fic about food here on ao3 bc i just like to stay organized

"And this is… acceptable for you?"

Loki looked down at the bowl in front of him, stirring its contents with the fork held between his thumb and forefinger, nose wrinkled in… was that disgust?

"Um, yeah. " You replied, stuffing a spoonful of kraft dinner into your mouth. He eyed you suspiciously as he brought the fork up to his lips. He had one stinkin’ noodle on it.

"It’s not gonna kill you, Loki." You urged him on.

He finally put the fork in his mouth and chewed quickly, swallowing a little too over-dramatically for you to believe he was at all serious about the whole trying-Midgardian-food idea. Hadn’t it been his in the first place?

After watching you stuff your face with pizza and burgers and pies all week, he had decided it was about time he widened his horizons, and accompanied you to the grocery store. The Twizzlers and Caramilk bars had been a success, but this was their first meal, and Loki was all but willing to actually give in and try the noodle-and-powdered-cheese staple food for college students everywhere (yourself included).

You studied his face as he sat across the small table from you, and watched him put down the fork.

"You call this…"

"Kraft Dinner."

He pushed the bowl towards you and stood up from the table. “I don’t know what you see in it.”

He smiled slightly and kissed you on the forehead before heading back into the kitchen to find something more acceptable to his godly tastebuds.


End file.
